zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
List of Battle Teams
This is a list of battle teams as they appear in various series. List of Battle Teams in New Century Zero * Blitz Team :The main characters of New Century Zero. Led by Steve Toros. Zoid(s): Liger Zero (Bit), Command Wolf LC/AC (Brad), Shield Liger (Leon), Dibison (Leena), Gun Sniper (Leena), Pteras (Jamie), Raynos (Jamie), Shadow Fox (Brad). * Tigers Team :Led by Kirkland. Zoid(s): Sabre Tiger (x3) (all members) * Champ Team :Led by Harry Champ. Zoid(s): Iron Kong (x4) (all members, including Mary), Dark Horn (Harry), Stealth Viper (Benjamin), Heldigunner (Sebastian), Cannon Tortoise (all members, excluding Mary) * Flugel Team :Led by Naomi Fluegel. Zoid(s): Gun Sniper (Naomi, others), Blade Liger (Leon) * Lightning Team :Led by Jack Cisco. Zoid(s): Lightning Saix (x3) (all members) * Fuma Team :Backdraft team employed by Altail. Zoid(s): Warshark (x4), Hammerhead (Fuma) * Gold Team :Backdraft team used by Major Polta. Zoid(s): Sabre Tiger (Polta), Helcat (x?), Rev Rapter (Polta) * Elephander Team :Solely used by Stigma Stoller. Zoid: Elephander (Stoller) * Vega Team :Solely used by Vega Obscura. Zoid: Berserk Fury (Vega) * Red Fire Team :Seen at the beginning of episode 5, they briefly employed Jack Cisco. Zoid(s): Red Horn (x2) (all members) * Vipers Team :Seen in episode 6 fighting the Blitz Team. The battle was interrupted by the Backdraft. Zoid(s): Stealth Vipers (x3) (all members) * Buffalos Team :Seen fighting the Fuma Team in episode 21. Zoid(s): Dibison (x3) (all members) * Thunder Arrow Team :Not seen directly, they were mentioned in episode 23 as being defeated by the Fluegel Team. * Crusaders Team :The appear frequently in conversation, were meant to fight the Blitz Team in episode 20, appeared to use Command wolves (x?) (all members?) * Exciter Team :Seen in episode 18. Zoid(s): command wolves * Wolves Team :Defeated by the Fuma Team in episode 10. command wolves List of Battle Teams in Fuzors * Mach Storm :The main characters of Zoids Fuzors Led by Hop. Zoids: Liger Zero (RD), Boldguard, Leostriker (Sigma), Command Wolf (Helmut), Leoblaze (Matt), König Wolf (Amy). * Savage Hammer :The antagonists of Zoids Fuzors Led by Sandra. Zoids: Berserk Fury (Blake), Buster Eagle (Luke), Lord Gale (Burton), Matrix Dragon (Watts, Miguel, and Vulcan), Gairyuki (Blake) * Richter Scale :Led by Alpha Richter. Zoids: Scissor Storm, Laser Storm, Seismosaurus (Alpha), Styluarmor, (Marvis) Dimetroptera (Rebbecca). * Black Impact :Led by Rastani. Zoids: Blade Liger (x3), Chimera Dragon (Reynard). * Dark Assassins :Led by Malloy and Rattle Dralles. Zoids: Killer Dome (Malloy), Dark Spiner Rattle). * Renegade Force :Defeated by Black Impact in episode 1. Zoids: Godos (x3) List of Battle Teams in Video game series *Three Beast Warriors (Zoids Saga) : Led by Regina Cuori. Zoids: Command Wolf (x3), König Wolf (x3), Trinity Liger *Team Zeru, Blue Unicorn, and Rottiger : Led by Zeru Jupit, Albane Nimbus (Blue Unicorn}, Claudia Diamant (Rottiger) Zoids: Blitz Tiger (Zeru), Redler (Juno), Liger Zero (Allstar, Zan, and Shoma), Geno Breaker (Solid and Reiner), Berserk Fury (Reiner), Blade Liger (Max), Salamander (Party), Liger Zero Falcon (Max) Category:lists Category:Zoids Anime